mErcy
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: I want to follow down the path to darkness, even though I will leave sanity and lose purity in the process. Based off the song mErcy. One-shot.


The wind graced its way through the graveyard and blew Miku's skirt against her otherwise bare legs. In one hand Miku held a boquet of red roses while the other grazed tombstombs as Miku passed them. Once a month Miku would exchange the decaying roses for fesh roses for the one who was buried here.

_The soothing calm of your voice_

_Echos throughout the distance_

_I want to sleep but I still hear you singing._

Sometimes Miku could swear that her deceased loved one was trying to communicate with her, yet she knew she was only under wishful thinking. In her dreams Miku could still hear him sing to her as he has always done, but those dreams would quickly become nightmares when she remembered his sad fate. Was Miku considered insane to still hear the voice of the now dead?

_I close my eyes I see faded memories._

_Without you through the window I see nothing but dark._

_Someone take me from this torture._

They were so happy together, so why did he die? Oh, that's right, it was Miku's fault. All her fault. Miku missed him terribly, and she felt as if she were on the verge of losing all of who she was. She felt as if her heart had been stabbed multiple times and had yet to stop bleeding. When would Miku's heart bleed out?

_I want to be part of the_

_Darkness that surrounds you._

Miku found her loved one's grave, and as she knelt to swap the roses all she thought of was how much she had wished to join him.

_Losing all sanity and leaving purity._

Would she lose her innocence in the process? Probabaly. Would that stop her? No.

_Just one lonely dove surrounded by corrupted crows._

_There's no escaping from the light._

_It just won't let go._

No matter how badly Miku wanted to join him, she just couldn't. How could someone so full of life like Miku so easily die? It was nearly impossible, Miku was sure. Nonetheless, Miku was not about to give up.

Noticing the collecting dirt, Miku used her own hande to brush the dirt away and reveal the name of her beloved one.

Len Kagamine

Born: December 27, 1997

Died: January 4, 2014

Miku closed her eyes as the memories of her now dead boyfriend came to her mind.

_Show me the haunting corruption of the darkness._

The time they ate ice cream together played through her head.

_Teach me the ways of the forbidden fruit._

Then the time they attempted to make a pie together. The pie came out awfully hideous, but it tasted so good that neither one could believe that they had made it.

_The infection of this awful light won't leave me._

Miku recalled when she and Len had stargazed together. They had spent the whole night pointing out the constellations and telling stories. Neither of them had wanted the sun to rise the next day.

_So hold me in your arms and show me the path to the abyss._

The time they had left late from school and it had unexpectantly rained manifested itself within Miku's memories. They ran, hand in hand, all the way from the school to the shelter of the bus stop. Panting, they leaned on each other for support and laughed at how silly the other looked. In the mist of the moment, both had shared a passionate kiss.

_The sickening clarity._

_The allure of distortion._

_Seduce with your madness._

_Open my gates to Hell._

Miku returned home and carelessly threw her house keys across the counter. Placing a hand over her mouth, Miku used all her power to stifle an oncoming emotional breakdown. No, not today. Would things be simpler if Miku were insane? She was sure the answer was yes. If Miku wanted to be with Len again, she had to follow him. She had to follow him down the path of depression, down the path of insanity, and down the path of suicide. All those guilty of committing suicide went to Hell, did they not?

_The inferno is taunting me._

_Wish to be scorched by the flames._

_Forfeit my innocence._

_Succumb to my lone desire._

Miku didn't know if it was true that all guilty of suicide went to Hell, but she didn't want to risk it. If she were to see Len again, taking her own life would be her only option. Her own death called out to her, but Miku had to be sure she ended her life at the right time.

_I want to be part of the_

_Darkness that surrounds you._

_Losing all sanity and leaving purity._

Miku took off her sweater and threw it on the couch. The scars of self-harm covered her bare arms. Miku was proud of them, as they were the proof that she was following the correct path towards darkness.

_Just one lonely dove surrounded by corrupted crows._

_There's no escaping from the light._

_It does not want to lose me._

It was hard to cut sometimes, though. Sometimes, even in the heat of the moment, Miku would wonder whether she was cutting herself to ease her own emotional pain or only to be like Len. She would always cut in the end, but were her motives impure? Would she not be punished correctly if her depression was sometimes forced? Miku could only hope she would find the one comfort she had so desired in death. There was one way to increase her depression, though. Closing her eyes, Miku remembered how Len's death was her own doing.

_Show me the haunting corruption of the darkness._

Miku walked in on Len, cheerfully surprising him with her unexpected visit. However, she had caught him with red hands. Or correctly speaking, bloody arms.

_Teach me the ways of the forbidden fruit._

Miku rushed to Len and tried to use the nearest cloth object, a T-shirt, to clean the blood that dripped from Len's arm. Len tried to refuse, but Miku missed his refusal.

_The infection of this awful light won't leave me._

In his frustration, Len slapped Miku across her face and told her to leave him alone. Regret filled him before he even saw the look of hurt and betrayal in Miku's eyes.

_So hold me in your arms and show me the path to the abyss._

Len tried to apologize to Miku and assure her that he truly did love her, but Miku only snapped and told him to never speak to her again before storming out of his life.

Opening her eyes, Miku knew that now was a better time than any. She was consumed by grief, and her own death should be effortless. She took the large knife from the kitchen and stood in the middle of the room with it. For one last time, Miku remembered Len's death.

_My mind is melting away_

Miku went back to Len's house later that day to apologize, but instead found him, with slit wrists, bleeding out on the floor.

_The skies turning to gray._

She cradled his head on her lap, and apologized over and over for saying what she did. Multiple tears fell from Miku's eyes and onto Len's face. As a sign of forgiveness, Len reached his hand up and cupped Miku's cheek.

_The monochrome is changing._

Miku watched as the life left Len's cerulean eyes, and watched with horror as his hand feel from her face and onto the floor.

_Exit day enter night._

Miku gently closed Len's dead eyes. Unknown to her, Rin had watched Len die in Miku's arms.

_The illumination is creeping into me._

No longer remembering her boyfriend's death, Miku placed the blade of the knife against her throat.

_I can't think straight._

What was this? It should be effortless to slice open her throat, but she couldn't do it. Maybe she wasn't ready to die yet.

_I've been swallowed up by the shadow._

Miku began to lower the knife, but noticed in the mirror in front of her that behind Miku's reflection stood Rin. Rin was behind Miku, and Rin looked blood hungry.

**Show me the haunting corruption of the darkness.**

Miku dropped the knife and began to run.

**Teach me the ways of the forbidden fruit.**

Rin picked up the knife and began to follow Miku.

**The infection of this awful light won't leave me.**

Rin hungered for Miku's blood. Miku killed Len, so Rin was going to kill Miku.

**So hold me in your arms and show me the path to the abyss.**

If Miku was so certain that if committing suicide would lead her to the same Hell Len went to, then Rin would be sure that Miku never saw it. If anyone deserved to spend eternity with Len, Rin believed that it was her.

**Show no mErcy!**

Rin had Miku cornered.

**Starting corruption.**

Rin wrapped her arm around the struggling Miku's chest.

**Kill pUrIty!**

Rin slit Miku's throat.

**Burn it from existence.**

Rin felt as Miku's blood and life drained from her body.

**Show no mErcy!**

Rin dropped the knife.

**Give in to the dark.**

Rin dropped Miku's lifeless body.

**Leave sAnIty!**

Rin watched as Miku's eyes drained from life.

**It's your worst nightmare.**

Rin leaned forward and carefully closed Miku's dead eyes. Now she knew for sure that Miku would never go to the Hell of those guilty of suicide.

Rin picked up the bloody knife, looked at Miku's dead body one last time, and began to retreat. Rin took each and every step slowly and carefully. She had murdered Miku with her own hand, yet she felt no regret. Miku wanted to follow down the path of depression, the path of insanity, and the path of suicide. Rin prevented that, because Rin knew it better than Miku. If anyone deserved to go down those roads, it was Rin. Rin suffered depression when she lost Len to Miku. Rin went insane when she watched Len die in the arms of Miku. Rin was insane enough to kill Miku and suffer no regrets. Now the question was this: Could Rin travel down that last path? It was time to find out.

**Show me no mErcy!**

* * *

Author's Note: So I am currently very addicted to Miku-Sama and Rin-Chan's cover of mErcy, and this is the story I got from it. Italics are for Miku-Sama and bold is for Rin-Chan. This is a different writing style from what I normally do, but I think this came out pretty good.

Disclaimer: Never has owned Vocaloid. Never will.

-Ray


End file.
